tenchifandomcom-20200214-history
Tenchi Universe/Episodes
The broadcast dates shown are taken from the original TV Tokyo broadcasts. Earth Adventure (Episodes 1-10) *1. No Need for Discussions (問答無用！, Mondō Muyō!?) (2 April 1995) Tenchi Masaki was just a normal teenager leading a normal, quiet life, until his entire existence was turned upside down by the arrival of Ryoko, a girl from outer space. After claiming to be on the run from a vicious space pirate, Ryoko asks Tenchi for help, and pretty soon he is caught up in the middle of a battle that may turn out to be only the beginning of his adventures… *2. No Need for a Princess (皇女無用！, Ōjo Muyō!?) (9 April 1995) On her way back to planet Jurai, Princess Ayeka decides to stop off on Earth in response to a distress call sent by Mihoshi. However, she is none too pleased to discover that her old rival Ryoko is also on Earth, and soon the sparks are flying! Will Ayeka be able to enjoy a peaceful stop on Earth despite Ryoko's presence, and just how will Ryoko react to Tenchi's spending time with their new visitor? Whatever happens, it seems likely that poor Tenchi will get caught in the middle yet again… *3. No Need for Worries (心配無用！, Shinpai Muyō!?) (16 April 1995) When her younger sister Sasami arrives to take her back to Jurai, Ayeka is disappointed to realize that this means her vacation on Earth is almost over- and just as she was starting to get closer to Tenchi! Meanwhile, Ryoko tries to become a full member of the family by showing up with an egg that she claims is her child by Tenchi. *4. No Need for a Monster (妖怪無用！, Yōkai Muyō!?) (23 April 1995) *5. No Need for Partners (相棒無用！, Aibō Muyō!?) (30 April 1995) *6. No Need for Resident Officers (駐在無用！, Chūzai Muyō!?) (7 May 1995) *7. No Need for a Carnival (縁日無用！, Ennichi Muyō!?) (14 May 1995) *8. No Need for a Genius (天才無用！, Tensai Muyō!?) (21 May 1995) *9. No Need for Memories (追憶無用！, Tsuioku Muyō!?) (28 May 1995) *10. No Need for an Arch Rival (宿敵無用！, Shukuteki Muyō!?) (4 June 1995) Time and Space Adventures (Episodes 11-13) These episodes are an adaptation of the drama CD, Tenchi Muyo! Special: Creation of the Universe Journey across Space-Time, with the exception of Ayeka's tale, which was created for episode 11. The latter tale was supposed to be on the aforementioned CD, but was cut out due to time constraints. *1. Time and Space Adventures: Part 1 (天地開闢　時空道行　前編, Tenchikaibyaku Jikū Michiyu - Zenpen?) (11 June 1995) *2. Time and Space Adventures: Part 2 (天地開闢　時空道行　中編, Tenchikaibyaku Jikū Michiyu - Chūhen?) (18 June 1995) *3. Time and Space Adventures: Part 3 (天地開闢　時空道行　後編, Tenchikaibyaku Jikū Michiyu - Kōhen?) (25 June 1995) Space Adventure (Episodes 14-26) *1. No Need for a Rebellion (反乱無用！, Hanran Muyō!?) (2 July 1995) *2. No Need for an Escape (逃亡無用！, Tōbō Muyō!?) (9 July 1995) *3. No Need for Hiding (潜伏無用！, Senpuku Muyō!?) (16 July 1995) *4. No Need for Hunger (空腹無用！, Kōfuku Muyō!?) (23 July 1995) *5. No Need for a Ghost (幽霊無用！, Yūrei Muyō!?) (30 July 1995) *6. No Need for Runaways (爆走無用！, Bakuhashi Muyō!?) (6 August 1995) *7. No Need for Swimsuits (水着無用！, Mizugi Muyō!?) (13 August 1995) *8. No Need for a Checkpoint (関所無用！, Sekisho Muyō!?) (20 August 1995) *9. No Need for Knights (騎士無用！, Kishi Muyō!?) (27 August 1995) *10. No Need for Karma (因縁無用！, Innen Muyō!?) (3 September 1995) *11. No Need for Ryoko (魎呼無用！, Ryōko Muyō!?) (10 September 1995) *12. No Need for a Showdown (決戦無用！, Kessen Muyō!?) (17 September 1995) *13. No Need for a Conclusion (結論無用！, Ketsuron Muyō!?) (24 September 1995) Following the conclusion of the final episode, a "Special Report" teaser trailer was shown for the then-upcoming Tenchi Universe movie, Tenchi Muyo! in Love. The teaser trailer can be found on the Tenchi Muyo! in Love DVD.